


Tie me up and Take me Over

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuta smut. Very filthy. VERY rough. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom

I want to dominate you.

The corner of Furuta’s lips tugs upward, sneer of cold command coloring his feature as he stares at you, gaze harsh and unwavering.

“It’s absolutely precious, you know.” He says slowly, sneer melting into a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Wh-What is?” You find yourself asking, and when you see the look of glee on his face, you almost wish you hadn’t.

“How you think you’re in any sort of control here,” He says nonchalantly, almost as if the threat his voice carries is nonexistent.

It’s amazing, how he can sound so conversational but look at you so dangerously.

“What do you mean?”

He laughs like you’re amusing and grabs your chin, forcing your head to tilt up so he’s staring directly into your eyes.

“What it means is, I’m going to fuck you in half, and you’re going to be begging me to do it.”

He giggles as your eyes widen at his filthy words, shaking his head at how easily shaken up you are.

“What do you think I’m going to do to you, hm?” His voice is patronizing, almost as if he’s mocking you. “Do you want daddy to tell you? Would you like that?”

You swallow thickly, knowing full well what you’re in store for. He’s never been the type to hold back on his fantasies, and you never complain, but it’s always a bolt out of the blue every time. Roleplaying, toys, new kinks left and right - you’ve learned to not try to figure him out, because you’ll never be able to. And the prospect of that excites you.

“What are you going to do to me?” You ask sweetly, cottoning on to his little game as you bat your eyelashes and give him the most innocent look you’re capable of mustering.

Furuta roughly lets go of your chin and backs you up until you’re firm against the wall, then cages you in by planting both arms on either side of your head. His eyelids droop a little as he talks, voice lilting and full of promises he intends to keep.

“I’m gonna start off by getting you completely naked - I always like when you’re so bare and vulnerable for me.” He licks his lips as if the prospect excites him and continues on, tone still even. “Then? I’m gonna fucking tease you, get you all worked up, dripping and fucking needy for me. My desperate little slut always likes a chase, don’t you? Fuck, and you are always begging for me.”

He leans in closer to you, lips just inches from yours, and places his finger at the entrance of your mouth, pushing insistently. You allow him access and wrap your tongue around his finger, sucking it into your mouth, closing your eyes and moaning around the digit. He loves how you’re so compliant for him. So willing. He presses his finger down on your tongue and chuckles.

“Yes, your breath positively reeks of desperation. Are you going to listen to me? Pay attention to everything I tell you to do?”

He eases up on his finger to allow you to speak and you swallow before you’re able to answer.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” He presses, eyes narrowing at your impudence.

“Yes, daddy.”

Furuta’s lips curl into an almost unpleasant smile and backs up, allowing a foot or so of space between the two of you. You raise your eyebrow, confused as to why he’s putting distance between the two of you, and he laughs

“You said you were going to listen to me, so fucking listen. Strip down to those lace little underwear I know you’re wearing and lay down on the fucking bed, then wait for me, understand?”

You nod and do as you’re told, shyly avoiding his hungry gaze as you remove the hindering articles of clothing slowly. You can feel his stare burning into your back as you make your way to the bed and lay down, body tingling with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Rather than join you on the bed, he pulls a chair away from a cluttered desk and turns it so the back is facing you. He straddles the chair and drapes his arms along the top, leaning forward and allowing a mess of his oil-black hair to spill across his eyes.

“Pay close attention. Run your hands down your stomach SLOWLY.” He commands, eyes burning into your skin.

Everything about him screams authority. You’re not scared, but aching to know what’s going to come. You obey, slowly bringing your fingertips to the soft skin of your stomach and trailing the up and down, hands shaking and breathing faltering as you do.

“Do you wish it was me? Huh?” He demands, raising his head from the dip his arms have created.

“Yes, yes, I do - I -”

“Did I fucking say you could stop?” He cuts you off, voice sharp and dangerous, and you realize you’ve neglected to keep up the motions of your hand in favor of answering him.

Immediately, you return to what you were doing before, awaiting further instruction.

“Good. If you keep doing as you’re told, you may be in for a little treat. Now, take off your underwear. I want to see how fucking wet you are for me.”

He’s risen from his chair and is ambling over to you, arms crossed and lips drawn in a tight line. With trembling fingers, you hook them into the waistband of your underwear, and as instructed, slide them down your thighs slowly. You hear him breathe in sharply when you’re completely naked and you feel a swelling of pride in your chest when you realize you’re not the only one affected by this.

“Spread your fucking legs.” He orders, and you obey, parting your thighs and avoiding his gaze.

“Positively mouthwatering,” He murmurs, kneeling before you to get a closer look. “Are you this wet just for me?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“It better be just for me. Now, rub yourself and imagine it’s me. Imagine I’m touching you, driving you crazy, but don’t you fucking dare slip any of your fingers in. Just rub.”

His voice, though edging on harsh, does things to you that you can’t quite explain. Just hearing him talk to you in that silky, rich chocolate voice of his makes you ache, and your fingers aren’t enough to get the job done. You whimper, trying to alleviate some of the pressure and failing, fixated on how his fingers would be So. Much. Better. He smirks.

“What, disappointed? Your hands not as good as mine, princess? Isn’t that a shame,” he cooes, like he pities you. “Don’t stop and listen to me carefully. Do you know what I’m going to do to you? Do you think you’re going to be able to move, let alone walk when I’m finished with you? Fuck, I want to tie those pretty little wrists of yours together to the headboard and tease you until you’re begging. God, I love it when you beg. You’re so needy. So whiney. Do you have any idea how fucking hard you make me? Shit, I’ve been thinking about this all day. Thinking about what I’m going to get to do to my little slut, how I’m going to hear your voice -” He pauses, laughs, and corrects himself. “ - let’s be honest - how the entire building is going to hear your fucking voice. They’re going to know that I’m the only one that can do this to you and you’re going to LET them hear. Would you like that? Screaming daddy’s name until you’re hoarse and your throat is raw? Hm?”

Your fingers have sped up as he’s been talking, and you can feel yourself approaching some sort of climax, but your fingers alone aren’t enough to give you the push you need. He’s noticed the change in your pace and is smiling gleefully as you rub your cunt against your hand, practically humping your palm for a little relief.

“Awwww, poor baby is desperate. As usual. You’re really fucking pathetic, you know that? Fucking your hand, silently begging for me while I’m in front of you and haven’t even undressed yet. That’s so adorable.” He titters and leans forward to stop your hand.

He can feel how wet you are and his eyes darken with lust. He doesn’t tell you to continue, but yanks you up, forcing you to your feet. When you’re pressed against his chest, he roughly pulls your hand to the space between his legs and presses it firmly against his clothed erection, hard. You groan when you feel how big and ready he is, reveling in the fact that you’re the one that made him this way. Leaving you no time to fixate on your small victory, Furuta pushes you back and perches on the bed, making quick work to rid himself of his slacks. He opens his legs, and your mouth waters at the tent in his boxers, licking your lips at the sight of the pink head of his cock poking through the front.

“I think you know what to do, but in case you’re stupid, get on your knees and suck me.” He’s still in control, but his voice wavers as he imagines you between his legs, taking his cock into your awaiting, wet mouth.

You give him a shaky smile and do as he asks, situating yourself between his legs and reaching up to stroke him through the fabric. He makes no noises, but studies your every movement, eyes cold and calculating as you feel him get harder in your hand. You know just how he likes it, and you’re under no pretenses that he wants you to be gentle. You yank his boxers down his thighs, not bothered enough to get rid of them completely, and take his leaking cock in your hands, marveling at the size of him. He’s not monstrous by any means, but you still find it a laborious task to fit most of him in your mouth, try as you might. 

His hands find purchase in your hair as you lean forward for a few kittenish licks to his leaking head. He grunts, pushing his cock against your lips, urging you to take more of him in. His grip in your hair gets harder by the moment, but rather than hurt you, it spurs you on. He’s so affected by you, and for the time being, you are the one that has him at your mercy. You suck his head into your mouth and swirl your tongue around it a few times, flicking your eyes up to see his head tilted back and mouth slack. You feel a sense of glory spreading through your body, warming your limbs and forcing energy to course through your veins.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck -” He chants, fingers all but uprooting the hair from your head as you go down on him, managing to fit more of him in than usual.

You slip one hand down to stroke his balls, and you gag a little when he hits the back of your throat. He seems to like that, you trying so hard that you’re gagging, so you readjust yourself, and even though your jaw is aching, you continue. He grunts, and he moves his hips, forcing you further down and fucking your mouth as tears of exertion brim in your eyes. Your saliva covers his cock, and it makes it so much easier to stroke the rest of him when he slips out. As you’re leaning forward again, he forces you off of him, panting and eyes screwed shut in his effort to not look weak or like you’re affecting him.

“E-Enough,” He says, swallowing thickly and resuming the slow stroking of his spit-slick cock as you look up at him. “Enough. I’m not even close to being finished with you.”

With unsteady hands, he reaches to the collar of his crisp, off-white button-up shirt and works the knot out of his black tie.

“Get on your hands and knees, put your arms behind your back,” he says smoothly, working the tie off of his collar and stretching it out so that it’s straight in his hands.

You do as you’re told, and for good measure, stick your ass up as high as it will go, doing whatever you can to egg him on further. He notices, but says nothing, because after he’s finished with you, you’re going to wish you hadn’t provoked him.

He roughly ties the tie around your wrists, making certain you won’t be able to free yourself. You hear the faint rustling of him shedding his the rest of his clothes, and you hiss when you feel his hand between your legs. You thrash a little, trying to get him to touch you like you really want, but he just laughs and continues light stroking motions up and down your dripping slit. He titters as you groan in frustration.

“Poor baby, want me to fuck you? You want me inside of you?”

“Yes, god, YES.” You press, wiggling your ass and trying, though your attempts are futile, to get him to move on.

“That’s just too fucking bad isn’t it?” He asks, flicking your swollen clit with the tip of his index finger. “It’s such a goddamn shame that you’re so fucking horny and I’m not going to do anything about it. Poor little slut. That is, unless…” He trails off, tone cliffhanging as he stops touching you altogether.

“Un-Unless?” You whimper, rubbing your legs together.

“Unless you beg for it.”

“Please, please touch me.” You whine.

“That’s so cute,” He says in a faux affectionate voice, making no move to continue his aching ministrations. “But really weak. Guess you don’t really want it that badly, do you?”

“I do! Please!”

He titters again, and then leans over you, and you can feel his cock hard against your thigh as he smooths back your hair and places his lips against your ear.

“Then beg me harder, bitch.” He purrs, and though he sounds soft, his voice is like a black widow - quiet and lethal.

“Please, please, daddy, please I need you to touch me!”

“Touch you? Ah, princess, you’re going to have to be way more fucking specific if you want anything. You’re so pathetic.” He chides, and touches your thigh lightly, avoiding your aching core completely. “What is it you want? Do you want my fingers?”

“Yes, want your fingers, want your fingers inside of me,” you encourage, then bite your lip so hard you can taste blood.

“My fingers? You want my fingers here?” He backs up his inquiry with a light stroke to your inner thigh, a touch that’s contrastingly gentle to the promises his dark voice carries.

“Yes - No, n-no, want you inside me.”

“Does pretty little baby want my fingers inside of her? Aw, so adorable. You’re desperate for me to finger fuck you until you can’t handle it anymore, aren’t you? Wow, so needy, you’re trying to fuck my hand and I’m not even touching your sopping little cunt, now am I?”

“Fuck, please! I need it, I need it so badly, please.”

“Please? Who are you addressing? A simple please isn’t good enough, sweetheart.”

“Please, daddy. Daddy, fuck me, please.”

You feel the tips of his fingers prodding your entrance, and when you’re about to beg him again, he suddenly james two of his fingers inside your dripping entrance. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream as he begins roughly pumping his fingers into you, scissoring them halfway and drinking in your moans.

“That’s right, fuck yourself against my hand,” he encourages, stilling his fingers inside of you.

Without needing to be told twice, you move your hips, desperate for him to provide you with some type of relief. The teasing is getting to be too much, and the worst part about it all is that he fucking lives for it.

“Pretty princess fucking herself on my fingers, that’s a good girl, keep going.” He says softly, then reaches up to yank your hair so you’re forced to look back at him.

He sees the dazed expression on your face and hisses, pulling his fingers out of you and smirking when you whine at the loss. Your eyes are glued to his every movement, and when he brings his fingers, soaked with your arousal, to his lips, you gasp. He sucks them into his mouth, not once breaking eye contact with you and licks his fucking lips for good measure when he pulls them out.

“Mm, you taste so good. I would eat you out, but…”

But? Why but? Why is there a but?

“That would just be too easy for you to come, wouldn’t it? You can’t control yourself. Fuck, there’s nothing better than the taste of you, though. Jesus, you’re always so dripping, so fucking wet and so sweet. You come so easily, it’s like my tongue was made to make you see stars… but… yeah, that’d be too easy.” He sighs, as if he’s disappointed, and you screw your eyes shut, trying your hardest not to cry out of sexual frustration.

“Do you want daddy’s cock?” He asks, grip in your hair slackening. 

“Yes,” you croon, lamenting the loss of the use of your hands as you feel him press his cock against your soaking entrance.

“How badly, baby?” He teases, slipping his cock through your folds, but never entering you.

“Badly! Please! Just fuck me!”

“No fun, no fun,” He mutters, a frown marring his features. “Turn over.”

He’s gone from behind you before you had a chance to rub against him a little more, and you whine, so close to breaking composure and snapping from the torture. You wiggle and flip over, spreading your legs wide for him and writhing on the bed, attempting to tempt him to just fuck you. He smiles, noting your effort, but says nothing, raking his eyes over your desperate, flushed body.

“Are you daddy’s little slut?” He taunts, looming over you, some strands of his hair falling to tickle your forehead.

“Yes, I’m your little slut,” You whine, still wriggling your hips.

Furuta positions himself at your entrance and grins when he sees the relief spread across your face. Again, rather than enter you, he moves against you, grinding, but never penetrating. You toss and whine and whimper, begging him to just do it, and that only makes his smile go wider. Your hands ache being tied behind your back, and you sigh as he reaches behind you to remove it. Rather than toss the tie aside, he takes both of your hands and instead repositions them so they’re tied to the top of the headboard, once again, rendering you incapable of moving your arms. You groan, moving your hips against him and sighing when you feel his cock move against you. Suddenly, he leans forward and closes his hands around your throat, slender fingers delicate and spidery to the touch. Your eyes widen as he closes them more, just enough to put a little pressure, but not enough to cut off your air supply.

“Say it, say you want me to fuck you, princess.”

“I want you to fuck me. Please. Fuck me hard, I just need you to fucking fuck me!” You cry out desperately, swallowing thickly.

“Oh, precious baby,” He coos, and slips the tip of his cock into your entrance, fucking you shallowly as he delicately strokes the skin at your neck. “Want me to go deeper?”

“Yes!”

“Shame I’m not going to do that. Who’s in control here?” He demands, pulling out until only the very tip of him is inside you.

You can feel his hot, measured breaths fanning across your face and with the feeling of him against you and his hands around your throat, you can barely think straight.

“Y-You are.”

“You’re fucking right I am. That means I make the rules. And I’m going to punish you good and hard for letting that little detail slip your mind.”

He pushes slowly into you, and he still isn’t doing it the way you want, but you don’t say anything. If you argue, he’ll only take his sweet time and deny you further. You want nothing more than to take your hands and dig the into his ass, pushing him as deep inside of you as he can possibly go, but try as you might to struggle against your makeshift handcuffs, you can’t free them.

“Is princess getting really desperate?” He asks gleefully.

“Y- oh, fuck!” You’re cut off as he slams all the way inside of you, not giving you a chance to adjust completely before he’s sliding out again, setting a relentless, rough pace that leaves you breathless and renders you incapable of speech.

He slams into you over and over, hands never once leaving your throat. He presses his lips against yours, and rather than it being a proper kiss, it’s a mess of tongue, teeth and saliva, and you don’t care. The feeling of him pounding into you is so good - so fucking satisfying that you can’t help but cry out, nonsensical, garbled swears wrenching from your lips.

“Filthy little slut has such a dirty mouth,” he reprimands, “We’re going to have to do something about that later, aren’t we?

He picks up his speed and sinks his teeth into your swollen bottom lip, grip on your throat tightening as he chases release. With one rough shove into you, your cunt squeezes around him, milking his cock and drawing sounds out of him that he only makes when he’s really in the mood. He groans, swallowing your cries and curses with his mouth as you come around him, waves of your orgasm rippling through your body and robbing your limbs of strength. When you come, it’s like you’re sucking the soul out of him through his dick, sending him spiraling over the edge along with you, and the look on his face leaves you breathless.

He pulls out of you, spraying your abdomen and breasts with hot, sticky cum, pumping his cock until he’s completely spent. You’re shaking, utterly wrecked and unable to speak or move, and Furuta laughs.

“I’m not fucking finished with you.”

He reaches between your legs with a shaking hand and pumps his fingers into you again and again, making you hiss at the hypersensitivity.

“Fucking beg for me some more, bitch.” He spits out, fingers unrelenting as he tries to get you to come for him again.

“P-Please, please,” you attempt, and as much as you want him to keep going, it’s difficult for you to speak from the intensity of your first orgasm.

He shoves three fingers into you as deep as he can and his a spot inside of you that he’s long learned to locate quickly and efficiently. Your eyes widen as you tighten around his fingers and come again, drawing a pleased expression to his face as he pumps you through your orgasm. Your chest heaves, still splattered with his rapidly cooling, drying come, and just as he pulls his fingers out of you for another taste, he speaks,

“I’m still not finished with you. You get ten minutes. Go to the bathroom, turn on the shower and wait for me.”


	2. Wet and Wild

The water cascading down your back is scalding, but you don’t notice. You’re far too preoccupied with thoughts of what’s to come, the shaking feeling in your buckling knees reminding you of how fucked up you’re going to be after this. He told you that you had ten minutes, but despite the short recovery time, you can’t help but want more now. He’s addicting, the taste, the touch, the way he speaks - he dominates every part of your mind and body and you live for it.

You hear the door squeak open and you feel your breath catch in your throat. The curtain slides open and he comes into view, completely naked save for a shit eating grin stretching across his predatory features.

“Miss me?” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Y-Yes.” You answer, reaching up to smooth your hair out of the way.

“You’re going to regret saying that, princess. Hands against the wall and spread your legs for me. Now.” He demands.

You’re a little unsteady on your feet from the intense fuck from before, and if that was any indication to what he was going to do to you now, you were in for a rough morning tomorrow. You do as he asks, bracing yourself against the wall, hands splaying against the slick tile as you feel him press against you. He’s already hard again.

“What were you thinking about?” You breathe, voice inflecting at the end when he shoves his hand between your legs.

“I don’t remember giving my little whore permission to speak, but I’ll answer anyways, since I’m feeling generous. I was thinking,” He trails off as he drags his fingertips down the dip of your back and pauses to laugh. “Merely about how you’re going to need the shower. I’m going to fucking defile you.”

You inhale sharply at the promise and whine as he slips two fingers inside of you, his touch gentle constrasting in lieu of his words. You’re vaguely afraid of slipping, but the thought is only in the back of your mind, Furuta taking much more precedence than any trivial worries you can conjure.

“So fucking wet, still. Jesus, you are an eager little slut, aren’t you? You can’t wait for my cock, huh? I’ll give you what you want in good time, but like before, I can’t do anything until you’re screaming for it. Can you scream for daddy?” Furuta coos in your ear, then twists his fingers violently inside of you, resulting in a shock shooting up your spine.

“Fuck me, daddy. Please fuck me.” You whimper, fucking yourself on his fingers and holding back the sounds you know will escape if you don’t repress them.

“Daddy’ll fuck you good and hard, baby, you’d like that, right? My cock stretching out that tight little pussy, filling you up over and over and making you remember who the fuck you belong to… fuck, yes, and you are always so tight, so delicious, I could fucking devour you right here and now. Sit on the fucking tub,” He instructs, pulling you from the wall and removing his hand from between your legs.

You struggle to find the edge of the tub, but locate it, and sit down, planting your hands on either side of your thighs to prevent yourself from slipping. Furuta licks his lips and kneels in front of you, yanking your legs apart and staring. You feel your cheeks heat up at his scrutiny, a little embarrassed at how close his face is to your heat, but when he ducks down to take a long swipe up your dripping sex with his tongue, you don’t care that much. Furuta moans against you, and the vibrations do ridiculous things to your body, causing a blurry haze to fall over your eyes and a dizzying effect in your mind.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Furuta says, voice muffled as he speaks. “So wet, so dripping, my princess is so fucking ready for me. Do you think about this? Do you think about me tasting you? I’ve thought about this all week, fuck.”

He stops talking flick his tongue against your swollen clit, earning him a loud moan that you try to muffle with the back of your hand. This makes him angry.

“Don’t hold back, who said you were allowed to do that? I want you to fucking scream, don’t even THINK about covering that pretty little mouth of yours, bitch, I want to hear what I’m doing to you.”

He doesn’t give you a chance to answer as he slams three fingers inside of your dripping heat, stretching and scissoring until your thighs quake around his head. His tongue against your clit vibrates, and his name spills from your lips as his assault on your core doubles. His fingernails bite savagely into the skin of your thighs, leaving behind deep, angry, puckered crescents. He slams his fingers inside of you over and over, wrenching cries from your throat until it’s hoarse and raw with exertion. 

“You ready for me again?” He taunts, voice teasing and light despite the intense speed at which his fingers are slamming into you.

“So fucking ready,” You whine, pressing your heat against his face.

“So desperate. What a tragedy. I suppose you’ve been good enough. Stand up. If you can.”

You stand and once again find yourself being pressed against the wall, and you slip a little when you move. Furuta titters.

“Clumsy little whore, aren’t we? You need daddy to hold you up? You’re being such a bad girl, shit. I guess I can help you with that too, since I’m being so nice.”

He supports you with his arms and they’re strong and warm as they incarcerate you. You feel his cock bobbing between your legs, rock hard and leaking pre-cum as he slides it against you, hitting your swollen clit on every upstroke.

“Scream my name, baby.”

He slams into you, and much like before, you aren’t quite expecting it. Your hands slip against the tile and you sob out, the pleasure far outweighing the pain of his sudden entrance.

“Look at you, taking my cock so well, such a good little slut. So fucking eager, so willing, Christ, I love you.”

It’s the first time he’s said that all night. He’s rough with you. He leaves no stone un-turned in regards to sex, but no matter what, he always tells you he loves you at the end. You wouldn’t expect any kind of aftercare from such a dominant person, but every time you fuck, he cleans you up and whispers how well you did and what a good girl you are. Even though you’re sore and hardly able to walk the next day, he always takes care of you.

The cool tile is soothing against your cheek as you press your face against it, caught up in the arousal that floods your body as Furuta slips in and out of you, vulgarities slipping from his lips with a mixture of backhanded compliments. You feel your legs aching and your knees buckling, but he’s holding you up and giving you so much pleasure that it’s so hard to care. He slams into you again and again, and you feel his teeth sink into your shoulder. He breaks the skin and small droplets of blood rise up from the marks. He laughs, at least, laughs as much as he can given his current position.

“You’re not allowed to wear a scarf, either. Let everyone know who you fucking scream for.”

The water proves to be an obstacle for the both of you, but despite the slipping and awkward trips, you drown in each other. You press back into him as much as you can, begging for him to go faster, moaning his name so loudly you swear martians can hear, and he fucking lives for it. He devours every compliment, every plea, every scream of his name and files it away for later use. You’re both so close and so sensitive from all the physical activity that it’s not long before he pulls out of you and spills down the drain, panting and wrecked. He has enough strength to hold you up and help you out of the shower - enough strength to get you to the bed and collapse next to you, idly thinking about how he’s going to have to change the soaked through sheets before you get any real sleep.

“That was…”

“Amazing. I know.” He remarks, turning on his side to look at you. “Are you… okay?”

Any trace of hostility from before is gone and he eyes you with genuine concern. You laugh.

“Unless there’s a way to die from amazing sex, I’m fine.”

He takes you into his arms and presses the most gentle kiss either of you have shared that night to your lips, his own forming into a smile as you melt into him.

“Give me a minute, I’ll collect myself and give you a massage, okay? You’ve done so well, princess.” He murmurs.

“I’m almost sad it’s over.”

“Oh, babe, we have the rest of our lives for me to punish you. I bought a new toy for you, by the way…”


End file.
